Winning the Queen
by Lucky Charm 911
Summary: not very good at summeries. LJ fic, just read and tell me what you think by leaving a review THIS STORY IS CURRENTLY ON HOLD
1. Back to the Castle

It was a miserable cold and rainy September 1st as a beautiful red head walked onto the platform of 9 ¾. She was, by far, the queen of Hogwarts. Her long red hair hung just past her shoulders and her eyes were a piercing emerald green. Every guy loved her and every girl hated her. She had perfect grades, perfect hair, perfect eyes, and she had the three most wanted guys in the school wrapped around her finger tips. She had also been made Head Girl for her 7th and finale year at Hogwarts. 

Lily walked down the platform until she had made it ½ way down the train. She looked around her, glad to see that like always she had every guys eye. She smiled and waved to a group of 6th year guys from Ravenclaw. She had the added popularity that came with being the Head Girl. She was looked up to and respected by all of the other girls in the school, except maybe the Slytherins, but she could care less what they thought of her. She turned her attention away from the Ravenclaws and got onto the train. Lily smiled. She was going home. The castle was more her home than London had ever been. Yes it was good to be going home. 

Lily pulled her luggage through the train looking for her best friend, Ruby Stevens. She had walked past two full compartments, Ruby had been in neither. Lily had given up on finding her friend now and turned to walk back up to the front of the train where the prefects and the Head boy would most likely be. The annual Head meeting was held in the Prefects car and would be starting ten minutes after they left the station. She might as well go up and get her things ready. Lily had just started to walk up to the front when she heard her name being called behind her. 

"Lily! Lily, over here!" Lily turned around and smiled when she saw best friends' head poking out of a compartment a little farther down the train. Lily gathered all of her things and made her way down to her friends compartment. When Lily walked in there were two other people in the compartment with Ruby. Lily's other two best friends, Charlotte Kohl and Marian White. Ruby started right off asking Lily tons of questions. "So, Lils, how was your summer? Head Girl, congratulations! Have you seen either James or Remus yet? Or for that matter, Sirius? Do you think you'll get him this year? Oh, I wonder who the Head Boy will be? What will you do if its Remus? Will you go after him?"

"Hey, Ruby slow down Hun! You need to seriously relax. I don't know who the Head Boy is, I don't really care. No I have not seen any of the three guys. I plan to go out with Sirius this year, that is if he's grown up a little bit over the summer. Well, maybe even if he hasn't. My summer was wonderful, Paris was beautiful. Oh, and if Remus is Head Boy nothing will happen between us because I am going after Sirius this year. I just hope that James doesn't cause any problems. I am so sick of him asking me out every time we see each other. I mean he can be really funny and he's not always that bad to hang our with but I just wont go out with him. I would have thought he could have gotten that through his brain after being turned down 100 times." 

Marian looked over to Lily and sighed. "Now who's the one who needs to slow down Lils." The girls looked at each other and then all started to laugh. Just then the compartment door slid open. 

"What is so funny ladies? Please, do share." Lily looked up at the sound of the voice. Her jaw dropped slightly when she saw Sirius and James standing in the door. The walked in and Remus and Peter followed them. "Mind if we join you four beauties?"

Lily turned quickly so that the marauders wouldn't see her blush. Once Lily got her self under control she looked back to the rest of the group. She noticed that James, Remus and Sirius all had there eyes on her. Lily looked down at her hands, her palms were sweating. _Oh My God! Why is this making me nervous. I'm always hanging with these three. They shouldn't make me nervous. Yet my palms are sweating! Ok, I have to get out of here! I cant let Sirius see me like this. _"As much as I would love to sit here and talk with all of you I have a meeting that I will be late for if I don't leave now. I'll catch up with you guys later." 

Lily stood up, gave Ruby, Charlotte, and Marian hugs and then quickly left the compartment. Lily closed the door behind her as she left but then realized that the meeting wouldn't start for another 15 minutes. She decided that she should get down to the Prefects compartment now. She didn't want to take the risk of stopping to talk to someone and running late and she couldn't go back into the compartment. Lily started to make her way down the train towards the first compartment. She was almost there when she heard someone chasing after her.

"Lily! Hey, Lily wait up!" Lily didn't need to turn around to know who that voice belonged to. James Potter. The one person that she didn't want to talk to right at this moment. She didn't want to have to sit and listen to him go on and on about how perfect he thought she was and have him ask her out for the 1,000 time since 5th year. Lily just decided to ignore him and keep walking. Unfortunately for her he was faster than her and could catch up with her easily. He walked beside her for a minute and when she didn't acknowledge him he grabbed onto her arm and made her stop and look at him. 

"What exactly do you want Potter. I am in no mood for you cheap pranks. I have to get to my meeting anyways and I really don't wish to be late." Lily stood there and glared at him. While they got along most of the time she didn't feel like putting up with him right now. 

"Just here me out Lily. First of all you Heads meeting doesn't start for another ten minutes, seeing as the train just left. Secondly, I was wondering if I could walk you to your meeting. I'm going that way too, so please just let me walk you there Lils."

"Fine you can walk me up to the prefects compartment." They slowly made there way up to the front of the train. When they reached the entrance to the prefects compartment Lily expected James to say good bye, but instead he just kept walking. "Uh, James, where exactly do you think your going. That is the Prefects compartment, only prefects and heads can go in there." Then a thought occurred to Lily. _Oh My god! He's the head boy! How can this be. I didn't care who I was partnered with as long as it wasn't him. This is going to be one long year. _"So, you're the head boy. You don't think you could have told me in the compartment or on our little walk here? God, you just kept quiet. You just liked to see me all anxious about who it would be. Hold on. How did you get to be a Head. You weren't a prefect, so you cant be Head Boy. You just cant be. Shouldn't Remus be the Head Boy or, just, I mean, shouldn't someone else be Head Boy?" Lily couldn't seem to make any sense. She couldn't seem to get one single word out. 

"I know. I thought that only prefects could be made Heads but I guess not. Oh well. I guess we will just get to spend even more time together now. We should probably get in there and get things set up. Lets go."


	2. Crazy Morning

***Later At Hogwarts***

The train slowly pulled into the station. Lily, who had been waiting by the compartment door, walked outside and held the door open for the prefects. Once all of the Prefects had made there way out of the compartment James stepped out. James looked up and smiled at Lily. Lily gave a small smile back and walked quickly over to the Heads Carriage and got in. 

He's not that bad Lily. Just give him a chance.

****

What, are you crazy? Give that a chance? After all the times he's asked you out, followed you around, haven't you had enough?

Well, yeah, but, I mean, he's changed. 

****

People just don't change overnight Lily.

They can. And obviously James did. So I don't see why I shouldn't give him a chance.

****

Do what you want, just know that if you get to close to him he will hurt you, don't give him the chance to hurt you Lily. 

You know what, shut up. I don't care what you say, I'm dong what I want to do. 

"Are you ok, Lily?" James stepped up into the Carriage. 

"What? Oh, yeah I'm fine Potter." Lily snapped out of her trance. "Let's just get up to the Castle." As Lily said this the door to the carriage shut and they took off towards the castle. 

The Carriage ride was silent. James didn't know what to say to Lily, and Lily had no interest in talking to James. When the carriage stopped and the door opened, Lily quickly stood up and jumped out of the carriage. James followed a bit slower. Behind them the other carriages were arriving and students were pouring out onto the grass. Lily and James walked up to stone steps an each pulled open one of the giant oak doors. The two prefects from Ravenclaw came and took the doors. Lily and James then lead the rest of the school into the great hall. When they entered the hall Lily finally felt like she was home. She was home at last. The school went to there respected tables. Lily carefully took her seat in the middle of the table. Charlotte, Marian, and ruby then entered the Great Hall and took there seats around Lily. Just as the girls were getting into there conversation, someone tapped Lily on the shoulder. Lily turned around and her voice caught in her throat. Sirius and James were standing behind her. 

Sirius was the first to speak. "Hey Lily. Do you mind if we sit with you?" Lily just sat there. She didn't know what she could possibly say. So she decided to just nod. That was good enough for Sirius and James, apparently, because they took seats next to her. To Lily's relief Sirius sat next to her. Remus and Peter then joined them. They were soon talking about all of the things that they had done during summer vacation. They talked through the sorting and didn't even notice when Dumbledore stood up. 

Dumbledore stood and waited patiently for everyone to quiet down. Soon the only person left talking was Sirius, explaining, in detail, exactly how he had managed to blow up his room. Lily realized that the Headmaster was waiting for quiet and kicked Sirius in the shin. "Ow! Lily what was that for?! Oh, sorry 'bout that professor!" 

"Thank you for quieting down Mr. Black. Now, Let me remind you that the Whomping

Willow is off limits. Also the Forbidden Forest is just that, forbidden. Now lets eat." The plates instantly filled themselves. Lily helped herself to some shepherds pie and some pumpkin juice. She smiled as she looked around and saw everyone laughing and smiling. Everyone was happy. _This is how it's supposed to be. Everybody enjoying themselves. Everybody laughing. _

Once everyone had finished dinner Professor Dumbledore stood up once again. "Now that everyone has filled there tummies I think that we should head to bed. Classes start tomorrow morning. If the Prefects would please lead the rest of there houses up to the tower and would the Head Boy and girl please meet me in my office in five minutes time. that's all. Good Night." All of the sudden everyone was talking at once and there was plenty of movement. 

Lily looked over to James and then walked over to the main hall. She didn't feel like talking to James. _I have to figure out what the hell I'm going to do. James and Sirius are best friends. This is going to be hard, but as long as James stays out of the way I shouldn't have any problem getting Sirius to go with me. _Lily walked until she got the statue outside of the Headmasters office. James then showed up next to her. "The password is chocolate frog." the statue then jumped aside and Lily and James stepped onto the stairs. "Lily, why wont you talk to me. I mean I know we've never been on best terms, but we seemed fine on the train ride and during dinner. Did I say something?"

"What, no you didn't say anything wrong. I'm just not in the mood to talk much tonight, that's all." they walked the rest of the way up the stairs and went into Dumbledores office. They sat down and waited for the headmaster to join them. 

About a minute later the Professor walked in. "Well, congratulations on being made Head Boy and Girl. I don't think there are two people better for this job than the two of you. Now if you will please walk with me I will show you to your Dormitories." The two got up and followed there headmaster out of the office. Hey walked down the hall until they got to a painting of Godric Gryffindor himself. "The password is 'red and gold'". the painting opened and Lily and James walked in, followed by there headmaster. "Now, each of you have your own privet room here, but you are still aloud to sleep in the Gryffindor dormitories, if you wish. Oh, and please alert the prefects of the welcome back dance at your meeting tomorrow. The dance is scheduled for Tuesday evening at 7:30. . Only 5th year and up is welcomed to the dance. Seventh year will be aloud to visit Hogsmead to get outfits. However _only _7th years may go on this trip, seeing as it is your last year. You will be wearing muggle clothing to the dance. Well, I will let you get used to your new surroundings. Come and see me in the morning to get your assignments, please. Well, see you then." The headmaster then turned and left James and Lily by themselves. 

Lily looked around her. The walls were painter in a deep gold and some of the chairs were in the same gold. The curtains were red, as well as the other chairs. "It's beautiful in here. Well, I'm tired Potter, so I will see you in the morning. We will go up to the headmasters office at 7:15. Don't be late." With that Lily turned and walked to her room. When she walked into her room she was amazed. The walls were a light and playful gold. The bed looked like it belonged to a queen. The entire frame was the same gold as the walls, with red jewels in the head board. The sheets were silk with a wonderful, hand woven quilt over them. Underneath the huge window were two dressers. Her clothes had already been placed into the drawers. She pulled open one of the drawers and pulled out her silk pajamas. The top was a white tank top. The bottoms were white shorts. Lily then realized that she still had to brush her hair and teeth, so she walked over to the door and walked back out into the common room. 

When Lily walked out of her room James jaw dropped slightly. The white tank top that she wore stopped right before her belly button so that her creamy white skin showed just a little. Her shorts barely covered her legs and James couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was truly beautiful. "Is there something I can help you with James?" 

"What, oh, no, sorry. I thought that you were going to bed?"

"Yeah well I have to use the bathroom first. Do you have a problem with that?"

"No. Why would I care?" _I know why I care. You come out in outfits like that! What the hell was she thinking! _Lily looked at him one more time and the went to the bathroom. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was one o'clock. Lily couldn't sleep. She couldn't place it, but she felt really weird. Something had been weird since she had gone to the bathroom earlier that night. She couldn't seem to figure out what had changed when she went to the bathroom. When she had caught James staring at her something had changed. _Does he still like me? God that's probably it. I am so stupid to have thought that he could have changed. The only reason that he was being so nice to me was because he was hoping that I wouldn't turn him down when he asked me out this year! I am so stupid for falling for that for even two seconds. Oh my god, just wait till I tell Ruby about this. She will freak. I cant believe this. _

About 5:00, when the sun started to rise, Lily finally drifted of to sleep. It wasn't to much longer until Lily's alarm went off. Lily looked over to her clock as the annoying sound of the alarm rang through the room. _God , only an hour of sleep. I cant keep doing this. I have to got more sleep if I'm going to make it through my classes. Oh well I had better go get ready for that meeting with Dumbledore. _Lily dragged herself out of bed and into the common room. She was surprised to see James already up and heading towards the bathroom. _I swear if he takes long in there I will kill him. _

James turned as he heard a door shut. "Oh, hey Lily. Do you want the bathroom right now?"

__

What is he playing at. God he is still trying to play at that nice guy routine. Well might as well take advantage of it. "Yeah, actually I do. Thanks Potter." She walked past him into the bathroom and shut the door. Lily took plenty of time in order to get ready for there meeting with Professor Dumbledore. When she was finally satisfied with how she looked it was already 7:00. Lily realized this and decided that she had better give James some time with which to get ready and left the bathroom. 

Lily took a quick look around the common room and found James sitting on one of the chairs by the fire. She quickly waked over to him and sat down next to him. "I'm done now so you can go get ready. Sorry that I took so long I just lost track of time." With that Lily stood up and walked back over to her dormitory to gather her things. She walked back out a few minutes later and saw that James must have gone into the bathroom. She threw her things over her shoulder and walked down to the great hall to get a piece of toast for breakfast.

When Lily walked into Professor Dumbledore's office she was surprised to find that James was already there. She quickly looked down at her watch, wondering if her own plan had made her late instead of him.

"No need to worry Ms. Evans. You are still early. James just arrived and said that he wasn't hungry and decided to come here instead of sit in the Great Hall. Now please take a seat." Lily quickly took a seat, wondering just how much James had really told the headmaster. Did Dumbledore know about Lily spending all morning in the bathroom? Just as she was starting to get worried Dumbledore began to speak. "Now, with the duty of Head Girl and Boy the two of you are responsible for the planning of many school events. You must plan the school dances, the trips to Hogsmead, and any other special functions that you think appropriate. Of course all ideas will have to be passed by either Professor McGonagall or myself. Now, one of you needs to make sure that the Prefects get these notices about the dance tomorrow so that they can make an announcement to the rest of there houses."

"I could do that Professor. I know that James has a first period class, and I do not. I wouldn't mind passing out the notices to the prefects. It wouldn't be any problem at all."

"Well, I guess that will be all then. James I suggest that you make your way to your first class. If there is any problem with you being late tell your professor that you were in a meeting with myself and Ms. Evans. That will be all. And Ms. Evans. Here are the announcements for you to give to the prefects. I expect that you will make sure everything is under control. Oh and one more thing Ms. Evans. I am leaving you in charge of the passwords for this year. You are the only one who can change the passwords to any and all entrances for the year. If you wish for help, then you may ask Mr. Potter, but I believe that you can handle this. The passwords will need to be changed about once a month for the rest of the school year. That is all. Oh and Ms. Evans, if you need anything, my door is always open to my students."

"Thank you professor. Well I should be going. I will let you know if anything comes up. Again, thank you." Lily stood up and left the office. She then started to make her way through the castle giving the notices to all of the Prefects in the school.

After about an hour Lily had managed to talk to all of the Prefects. She still had an hour until she had to be at class. She decided to head back to the Heads Dorm and starts to look through her clothes for something to wear to the dance the next night. 

Forty five minutes later Lily had torn apart her room. She had to have looked at every single piece of muggle clothing that she had brought with her and she couldn't find anything that would work for the dance. "Come on there has to be something that I could wear tomorrow. God. Wait what time is it? Oh crap I only have 15 minutes. I had better get going. I need to stop at the kitchens to get something to eat." Lily quickly grabbed her bag and made her way to the kitchens. When she got there the house elves were more than happy to give Lily anything that she wanted. She took a bagel and some pumpkin juice and then made her way to her next class. She arrived at the entrance to her charms classroom right as the bell rang for the change of class. Advanced Charms. It had to be Lily's favorite class. It was also by far her best class. As the other students started to arrive Professor Flitwik opened his classroom door. Everyone filled in and took there seats. Lily took her normal seat in the third row. Ruby came in not long after and Charlotte and Marian came in a few minutes after Ruby. Right before the start of class James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter came in. The four of them took there normal seats two rows behind Lily and her friends. 

An hour and a half later the bell rang to signify the end of class. Everyone hurried out of the class and went to there next class. Charlotte and Marian headed off to astronomy and Lily and Ruby went to Muggle Studies. Lily made a quick stop in the bathroom and then started to walk up to class by herself. 

A little ways behind her Sirius and James were walking, Remus had gone ahead when they stopped in the kitchens. Sirius saw Lily come out of the bathroom and James take off for class. Sirius knew that James wasn't in the mood to talk with Lily. Things hadn't been going the way James had wanted them to go. James knew that if he talked to Lily right now he would probably end up asking her out and he didn't feel like getting shot down again. Sirius took this opportunity to go and talk with Lily. "Hey Lily, wait up." He saw Lily turn her head and he ran to catch up with her. "Hey Lils. What's going on with you and James? He was acting really weird this morning."

"Nothing is going on between me and Potter, ok Sirius. Anyways I don't see where any of this is your business." She smiled and started to play with her hair, she knew what this would do to his self control. Sirius couldn't stand to see a girl playing with her hair. He loved it. 

"Well, I think it is my business because, you see, me and James are like brothers. I just wanted to make sure he was ok. So, anyways should we head to class?" Sirius smiled at her and held out his arm. Lily laughed slightly and took his arm. "What a gentleman. Thank you Sirius." They both laughed again and started off towards class. 

Ruby had been in the class for about five minutes and couldn't figure out what was keeping her. When she looked up she saw James enter the room. She smiled at him and waved. He smiled and waved back. He then walked past her and took his seat up by Remus. When the door opened next Ruby looked up hoping to see Lily coming in. What she did see surprised her a little bit. She could tell that, even from behind her, James was shocked. Walking in the door, arm in arm, were Lily and Sirius, laughing and they looked like they were having a great time together. 

Lily smiled as the walked into class. Sirius whispered something into her ear and she started to laugh. When she looked up she saw that Ruby looked excited however, right behind her, James looked like he had just been betrayed. Lily continued to laugh. Sirius walked her to her seat and pulled out her chair for her and then walked up to his own seat next to James. Lily and Sirius both chose to ignore the questioning glances from there neighbors. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~After Class~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lily and ruby were two of the first out of class. "So Lily what the hell was up with your entrance to class. You realize that James freaked. You are going to create a major rip between the two of them."

"Oh I am not going to destroy there friendship. They wouldn't let a girl come between them. Hello, I mean they are practically brothers. As much as I would like to, I'm not going to come between them." Lily looked over to her friend and laughed. "Nothing is going to happen Ruby. Yeah I may end up going out with Sirius, but that's not a big deal."

"Whatever girl. Lets just go eat, I'm starving."

"Yeah me too. I didn't really get much breakfast."

The two friends walked down to the great hall and started on there lunch. They were soon joined by Charlotte and Marian. They sat and talked about there last classes. Obviously the main topic was Lily's entrance to Muggle Studies.

"So are you guys like going out?"

"What was James's reaction?"

"What did he say?"

"What did you say?"

"I cant believe that he walked you to class!" The conversation went on like this for about ten minutes. However it came to an abrupt halt when someone tapped Lily on the shoulder. Lily looked behind her and then stood up. 

"Can I help you with something Sirius?"

"Actually you can. I was wondering if you would be interested in going to Hogsmead with me this weekend."

"I would love to Sirius, except for the fact that we don't have any of the Hogsmead weekends planned. And when we plan then they wont be planned for this weekend. It's just to soon!. Sorry."

"Well, If you do want to go, I have my own ways that we could get there. So do you want to go?"

"I would love to. What time will we leave?"

"I will meet you at the main doors at about ten, then?"

"Sure. I'll be there."

"Great. Well listen I have to go, but I was wondering, do you want to sit with ;me in potions?"

"Sure. I guess I will see you in class then. Bye"

"See you later Lily."

"Oh my god Lily!" squealed Ruby. "He just asked you out! And you guys are sitting together in Potions. This is awesome."

"Ruby chill. We knew that this was going to happen. I cant wait to see James's reaction when I come over and sit with Sirius in class. He will freak. Ok, well I have to go get ready! I will see you guys in class." Lily stood up and quietly left the great hall. Once she was in the hall she took off and ran all the way to her room.

****

A/N: Well, that's another chapter. Hope that you like it! Till next time!!

Laureavean


	3. AN

I am sorry for the long delay in my updating, and I am sure many people will not be happy with me when I post this update. I am posting this to let all of my faithful readers know that for the time being I am not going to be writing. School has started again and I have become rather busy. I hope that I will be able to pick up the story again soon, but do note that once I start to write again I will probably be making changes to that which I have already posted so you will want to go back and read the chapters over. I am so very sorry for the delay and I hope that I will not be loosing to many readers because of this delay.

Until next time –

Luck Charm


End file.
